imagecomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Canon
Canon Definition In the context of fiction, the canon of a fictional universe comprises those novels, stories, films, etc. that are considered to be genuine (or "official"), and those events, characters, settings, etc. that are considered to have inarguable existence within the universe. Usually items that are considered canon come from the original source of the universe while non-canon material comes from adaptations or unofficial items. Generally, Expanded Universes are considered canon to alternate reality designations of the character. These should be broken out into separate universe pages as denoted by the comic version of Albert Simmons being different from the HBO cartoon version of Albert Simmons (Todd McFarlane's Spawn). In layman's terms, one could basically say that something that is canon is something that "actually happened" in that universe. :See Image Comics Database:Universe Structure for more information about universe designations. Canon and Non-Image Prints There has been a handful of cases where Image Comic creations have shifted between publishing companies. As a result, we have taken an affiliated approach where possible. *'Comics': Comics that are published by Image Comics shall be covered here and stay here. We allow orientation pages for intercompany cross-over events. A good example is the Batman/Spawn landing page. The appropriate publishing wikia site owns the comic. :* We do not cover non-Image comics. This has to do with the copyright of the material and that publishing companies own the rights. As an Image Comics database, we only cover the content that Image Comics owns the publishing rights to. If there are issues that need to be cleaned up, please use the , , and templates and pipe in the reasons. An admin will assist with the necessary actions. *'Character Pages': Characters created for Image Comic publications are creator-owned. As a result, the owner may use this character in various publications. Each publishing wikia shall host their owned characters, but for creator-owned characters this can be a grey area. :*For DC and Marvel appearances, we shall point to the respective publishing wikia for the characters. See and . :*For Creator-Owned appearances, if the character has an active wikia where the content can be referenced, we should point to this wikia. If none exist, the page can be created here as long as they have played an important and notable on-going role within Image Comics. Affiliate Character Database Pages *Astro City Characters *Powers Characters Useful Templates * * : See a usage example on Madman See also * Retcon * Imprints Notable Decisions for Bought/Sold Properties * Powers is sort of a complicated topic in terms of wiki location, so I'm just gonna leave a comment here to explain it. There are, at the time of this writing, five volumes of Powers. The first volume, listed here, was published entirely at Image Comics. Volume 2 and all subsequent volumes moved to the creator-owned "Icon" imprint at Marvel. SO, we have "Powers Volume 1" listed here as "Powers Vol 1." "Powers Volume 2" is on the Marvel Database as "Powers Vol 1," and so on and so forth. The actual Powers characters will be hosted on the Powers Wiki, which will link to here and the Marvel Database for all publication information. - Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 12:08, July 10, 2016 (UTC) * Astro City was originally published by Image for "Astro City Vol 1" (hosted here), then moved to DC Comics. "Astro City Vol 2" and all subsequent comics will be hosted at the DC Database. The actual Astro City characters will be hosted on the Astro City Wiki, which links to the Image Database and the DC Database for publication information. - Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 12:08, July 10, 2016 (UTC) * Madman was brought to Image Comics after several volumes of content had been published on Dark Horse and Oni Press. The issues published by Image Comics shall be hosted here, and canon material shall be published in the characters page with appropriate usage. Category:Terminology